Es lo mejor
by xandra19
Summary: Después de ser eliminada en ¡Luz, Drama, Acción! Gwen se siente sola y deprimida; con la gente odiándola y maldiciéndola por lo sucedido, la orillan a hacer algo que ella considera que "es lo mejor".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Verán, hace algunos capítulos de "Una Princesa Gótica y de Incógnita", prometí una historia nueva. Y espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene temas fuertes como sangre, enfermedad y suicidio. Si son muy sensibles, no recomiendo la historia.**

**Ya advertidos, pueden continuar. **

* * *

**Prólogo. **

**No. POV.**

Para los campistas que no participaron y los ya expulsados de ¡Luz, Drama, Acción! Estar en ése pequeño hotel era genial porque no tienen que concursar en esos locos desafíos, ni tolerar más a Chris Mclean, ni a Chef ni sus asquerosas comidas. Todos podían tener buena comida, una piscina, recibir cientos de correos de sus admiradores, y cada uno tiene su propia y cómoda habitación con baño propio. Todos disfrutaban y la pasaban muy bien.

Bueno… no todos. De hecho, en una habitación algo sucia y desordenada, se encontraba Gwen encerrada. Ella estaba sentada en su cama; con la puerta, las ventanas y cortinas cerradas; la luz iluminándola a ella, a unos sacos marrones abiertos con sobres, a un montón de sobres rasgados y tirados por el piso y unas hojas de papel esparcidos en la cama o en el regazo de Gwen. Y las hojas tenían pequeños círculos húmedos y oscuros que borraban partes de lo que decían las hojas.

Como deben haber adivinado. Esos círculos húmedos y oscuros… son lágrimas… de Gwen.

Y sí… Así es como ha estado desde hace varios días. Desde que fue expulsada del programa. Pero aparte de verla llorar. También había cambiado mucho, y no para bien. Antes era delgada, pero ahora lo es mucho más, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar o a romper; su piel antes blanca y hermosa, ahora era más pálida que la hace lucir muy enferma; y su rostro serio y a veces amable, ahora estaba débil y demacrado.

Muchos se estarán preguntando, ¿cómo llegó a estar así?

Pues… Tenemos que ir a ese día. Después de su expulsión.

* * *

**Ya se que ahora es corto, pero estoy trabajando en la continuación.**

**No olviden. Un review, por favor. :)**


	2. C1 El inicio de todo

**¡Hola a todos! No se si la historia es mala, porque sólo me ha llegado un review (gracias Fasara) y dos Favorites y dos Follows. Pero ni modo. De seguro muchos esperan ver si la seguiré o algo así. Pues, aquí ven que sí la continuaré. **

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo.**

**_Flashback_**

Después de que la limusina de perdedores dejó a Gwen frente al hotel, ella sabía que todo iba a ser difícil para ella después de la expulsión de Trent y de hacer el trato con el equipo contrario. Se preguntaba si Trent llegaría a aceptar sus disculpas por haber roto con él y por ser la responsable de que fuera expulsado. Se preguntaba si la disculparía por haberlo hecho sufrir y por no dejarlo explicar las cosas. Se preguntaba si la perdonaría por todo lo sucedido. Pero sólo había una forma de saberlo y era entrar al hotel y hablar con él.

Justo antes de entrar al hotel, Gwen pudo sentir que la observaban y miró a su alrededor y era verdad. Había varias personas que la reconocían y varios le negaban la cabeza y otros le susurraban a sus amigos mientras la señalaban; pero lo que todos ellos tenían en común es que le lanzaban a Gwen miradas de odio total. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y con un suspiro de tristeza, Gwen entró al hotel.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

Apenas entré al hotel, sentí aun más escalofríos que las que sentí afuera. Pensé que era el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo y traté de no darle importancia. Me entregaron la llave para mi cuarto y fui directo hacia allá. Los escalofríos no desaparecían, pero ahora ya no sé si es por el aire, o porque desde que llegué aquí, no me he encontrado a nadie. ¿Habrán olvidado que iba a llegar? ¿No se habrán dado cuenta? ¿O es que me están ignorando? Me preocuparé de eso luego, primero me instalaré y luego buscaré a Trent para ofrecerle disculpas.

A ver… Mi habitación es… Que… ¿Qué es esto?... En la puerta de mi cuarto hay un gran cartel colgado que decía "No te queremos. Equipo Trent." Y debajo de eso, había un dibujo de mi cara con equis en los ojos. Ya me esperaba que estuvieran enojados conmigo por lo que pasó, pero no me esperaba esto. En fin, sólo es un dibujo tonto. Así que lo arranqué de la puerta y lo rompí. Puedo con esto, soy fuerte. Puedo tolerar ser ignorada. Puedo tolerar sus ridículos dibujos. Además, esto no puede durar por mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad?

* * *

**No. POV.**

Por desgracia. Se había equivocado. Porque esa hoja de papel había sido el comienzo.

Al día siguiente, después de acomodarse en su habitación y haber decidido salir para ver a todos, se encontró frente a su puerta otro cartel que también decía, "No te queremos aquí." Y esa vez, era un dibujo malo de Gwen con cuernos de diablo y que estaba siendo colgada. Claro, asustó al principio. Pero al igual que el dibujo anterior, Gwen lo arrancó y lo rompió. Y tratando de olvidar los dibujos de anoche y de ahora, se fue al comedor. Ya había decidido en hablar con Trent para disculparse y nada la haría cambiar de idea.

Al llegar al comedor, vio a la mayoría del programa en la fila o ya sentados. Todos voltearon a verla, pero ninguno la saludó, sólo le lanzaron miradas de decepción y de odio, antes de seguir como si ella no se encontrara. Gwen se sintió mal, pero se encogió de hombros y se fue a formar y tomar una charola. Y cuando tomó una, apareció Katie y se la quitó con rudeza. Luego tomó otra y Sadie también se la quito con la misma rudeza. Gwen ya se estaba hartando y tomó otra y Eva también apareció y se la quitó con más rudeza, además de empujarla al piso.

Era oficial. Ya se estaba molestando. -¡¿Qué diablos?!- Les gritó, con el ceño fruncido y levantándose del piso.

-¡No molestes!- Dijo Eva en su tono molesto y volviéndola a empujar al piso.

Acostumbrada a la gruñona de Eva, sólo bufó y se levantó. Terminando de limpiarse el polvo de encima y dispuesta a tomar su bandeja, apareció alguien más en la fila y ambos tomaron la misma charola al mismo tiempo. Gwen dirigió su mirada de su mano pálida, luego miró a la otra mano con más color y sin duda de hombre, y siguió el recorrido del brazo hasta ver la cara de Trent.

Ambos se vieron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo y Gwen soltó el objeto como si tocara algo prohibido. Trent no dijo nada. Sólo tomó mejor la bandeja y se unió a la fila. Luego, con torpeza, Gwen tomó su charola y fue detrás de Trent.

-Hola, Trent.- Comenzó. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensó. -¿Cómo estás?- Se quiso pegar en la frente por la pregunta que hizo, pero esa un comienzo. Pero parecía que Trent no la escuchaba, pero siguió. –Trent, me gustaría decirte que lo siento.- Lo miró para ver su reacción, pero sólo tenía la mirada fija en el desayuno de huevos con tocino que le servían. La estaba ignorando y ella lo supo enseguida. Soltó un suspiro antes de seguir. –Me ignoras, ¿cierto? No te culpo, pero sólo quiero decirte que en serio lo lamento. Espero que puedas…- No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, no sólo habían llegado al final del recorrido, sino que también, Katie le había tirado el recipiente de modo adrede.

Ahora su desayuno de huevos, tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja se encontraban tirados en el suelo y la mayor parte había manchado la ropa y el cabello de la gótica. Volteó a ver a Katie, y la encontró abrazando uno de los brazos de Trent. El otro brazo lo abrazaba Sadie. Trent trataba de apartar la mirada de su ex.

-No molestes a Trent, traidora.- Dijo fríamente Sadie.

-Sí, ni le hables, desalmada.- Dijo Katie, también con frialdad. Ambas, arrastrando a Trent (quien sólo seguía sin mirar a Gwen) se fueron a una mesa. Gwen se quedo quieta ahí, miró rápido a las otras mesas donde estaban sus compañeros y ninguno se inmutó cuando fue agredida. Todos seguían como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no se encontrara ahí. Con un suspiro de derrota y tristeza, se fue a su habitación para darse un baño. Ya había perdido el apetito.

* * *

Y después de haber logrado quitarse el olor a tocino del cabello, Gwen decidió ir a recorrer el hotel. Y pasó lo mismo que durante el desayuno, no encontraba en los pasillos o en los salones de descanso; y si los encontraba, la ignoraban completamente. Incluso intentó hablar con Bridgette, pero sólo se fue, no sin antes hacerla ver que usaba una camisa que decía "Equipo Trent".

Después de eso, miró mejor a las personas del hotel, además de sus compañeros; y vio que la gran mayoría usaba esa camisa. Así que decidió que tenía que distraerse de un modo y fue a su habitación para dibujar.

Y al llegar, Gwen vio que había una persona dejando 2 bolsas llenas de correo frente a su puerta, y las bolsas tenían grabados el nombre de ella. Por algún motivo, ver todas esas cartas la animaron. Se imaginaba que podían ser de sus amigos allá en casa; de su familia y de los fans (que esperaba aún le quedaban) para decirle la apoyaban. Unas palabras de aliento eran justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor después de ese terrible día, y con más ánimo, se llevó las bolsas dentro de su cuarto y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

De nuevo se equivocó, ninguna carta era de sus amigos ni de su familia y mucho menos de fans suyos. Al abrir la primera carta, vio que era una joven que le decía algo así.

"Gwen: eres una desgraciada. Muchos confiaron en ti, en especial Trent, y tú pisoteaste su oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares y su corazón; además de decepcionar a tus fans y de aplastar sus ilusiones de ser como tú. Pero gracias por abrirles los ojos al mostrarle tu verdadera persona: fría, incomprensible, desalmada y traicionera.

Púdrete."

Naturalmente, Gwen se sorprendió y le hirieron las palabras. Pero decidió no darle importancia a esa primera carta y la rompió. Ya se imaginaba que algunas de ellas serían así. Y pensó en positivo y tomó otra carta esperando que sea de alguien quien ella quiere.

Pero no. Todos resultaron ser cartas donde la insultaban y la maldecían. Y la gran mayoría eran de chicas. De chicas que hasta mandaban pequeñas fotos de ellas y agregando al reverso de ellas escribieron cosas como: "¿Ves? Soy más linda que tú." O, "Soy mejor para Trent que tú." Cosas como esas.

Gwen ya se estaba hartando, pero se estaba desesperando aún más. Una tras otra decían casi lo mismo. Que era un monstruo. Que era una traidora. Que era una desgracia para los que la conocen. Que era horrible y sin ninguna gracia. Que no podían entender cómo alguien como Trent pudo fijarse en una "cosa" como ella. Que debería desaparecer. Que nadie la extrañaría. Que ya nadie la quería. Hasta que debía de morirse y le daban diferentes opciones de cómo debía morir.

Claro que todas las rompió.

Se sentía peor que antes. Se acurrucó en su cama sin ganas de hacer ya nada. Ni siquiera el gruñido de su estómago la hizo cambiar de idea. Sólo quiso quedarse ahí en su cama, encerrada en su cuarto. Y rogó que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

* * *

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

Pero pasaron las semanas. Y todo fue de mal a peor. Sin consuelo alguno.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí queda el capítulo. Díganme, ¿fue bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿regular? Lo que sea, me gustaría recibir reviews. Y digo dos cosas: 1)el que esté haciendo otra historia, no significa que voy a descuidar "Una Princesa Gótica y de Incógnita". 2)Acepto ideas todo el tiempo, por si lo quieren mandar en su review, o por PM. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo de ésta historia, o de la otra. Y que pasen buen día, o noche. Depende de la hora que estén leyendo. **


	3. C2 Un pequeño alivio

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer a los que me escribieron reviews (Fasara y una bienvenida a BlackCheetah16) y los que agregaron el f****ic como favorito y que lo siguen. Solo me sentí un poco triste por solo recibir 3 reviews desde que comenzó. Pero espero que este capitulo traiga mas.**

**Advertencia 1: La historia contiene sangre, enfermedad y pensamientos suicidas. Así que si son muy sensibles, entonces no lo lean, pero si lo leen, adelante. Solo recomiendo tener un pañuelo con que limpiarse.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la serie. Recuerden que esto NUNCA ocurrió realmente.**

**Bueno, aqui esta. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un pequeño alivio.**

**No. POV.**

Y después de El Aftermath… Mejor les explico.

**Flashback.**

Gwen no creyó en un principio que existiera el Aftermath, creía que el conductor de la limotristina le jugaba una broma, hasta que decidió verlo por sí misma. Un día en que otra vez había sido ignorada y humillada, se había encerrado en su cuarto. Cosa que ya casi se le había hecho costumbre, por desgracia.

Y en aquel único episodio que vio. Pensó en lo horrible que ella fue. Vio lo destrozado que estuvo Trent cuando se enteró de lo que ella hizo. Y cuando lo vio llorar y cantar al mismo tiempo, también se puso a llorar sin control. Hasta cuando vio el verdadero motivo por el que Trent hacía las cosas 9 veces, se sintió aún peor. Se sintió como el monstruo y demonio que le dijeron los demás que era.

Pero quería arreglarlo. No sabía cómo. Pero iba a comenzar con disculparse con él en público. Y aquel Aftermath, que le han comunicado unos pasantes que tenía que asistir, era su oportunidad. Y con esa oportunidad volvería a ser feliz. Aunque tal vez no vuelvan a estar juntos, al menos tendría el consuelo de que Trent y los demás aun la quieran como amiga.

* * *

**Terminó el Aftermath.**

**Gwen. POV.**

Qué ingenua fui.

Todos me odian aún más. Si ya lo hacían por lo que le hice a Trent y a mi equipo; ahora es peor porque creen que lo estuve engañando con Duncan. Pero sólo lo quería como amigo. Se los dije a todos, pero no me creyeron; ni cuando aquél yunque que puso Geoff no me cayó, nadie me creyó. Tuve un poco de esperanza cuando me disculpé con Trent y él dijo que estaba bien, pero algo me decía que no era sincero.

Al menos lo he vuelto a ver sonreír, todos le han ayudado y de seguro el correo de las fans que le llegan le han servido para olvidarme. Y no sólo ellas, también Katie y Sadie, cuando lo volví a ver reír al pasar en el pasillo. Ni siquiera notaron que estaba ahí. Viéndolos felices mientras yo estoy aquí en este cuarto verde. Completamente sola.

Hay mucha comida aquí y se me hizo agua a la boca. Pero no me atreví a tocarla. Me resigné nuevamente a no comer, a pesar de las protestas de mi estómago. Lo que sí vi y sí llamó mi atención, fue un pequeño pero filoso cuchillo para quesos.

Lo vi un rato cuando me vino una idea. Fui a la mesa y tomé el cuchillo y con él corté un pequeño y apenas visible trozo de queso, que tomé y me lo comí mientras disimuladamente escondía el cuchillo en mi bolsillo. El trozo era tan pequeño que era como no haber comido nada.

Después, me fui a mi cuarto y volví a ser ignorada por todos. Hasta en mi cuarto recibí el doble de bolsas de correo. Lo que me faltaba; más humillación, insultos y deseos de herirme gravemente. Bueno… eso haré.

Cerré con seguro la puerta y cerré las cortinas para que nadie me viera. Como si alguien fuera a venir a verme. Luego, saqué el cuchillo que robé y lo miré fija y detalladamente. Hasta vi mi reflejo en él. Y odié verme.

-Te odio.- Le dije a mi pequeño reflejo del cuchillo. Remangué mi manga izquierda y coloqué el objeto cortante en mi brazo expuesto; y sin titubear, presioné levemente la hoja en mi piel. Solté un grito inaudible.

¿Es posible sentir dos emociones opuestas al mismo tiempo? Porque ahora siento dolor… y alivio.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

**Hoy.**

**No. POV.**

Así es. Gwen logró encontrar una forma de sentirse bien.

Una parte de ella le decía que lo que hacía no era correcto. Pero esa parte se hacía diminuta comparada a la palabras de las cartas que le llegaban y al recuerdo del trato que recibió de los demás.

Y digo "recibió", porque después del Aftermath y ese corte. Gwen recibió el doble de cartas llenas de maldiciones y de crueldad verbal. Y el doble de maltrato y desprecio de todos sus "compañeros".

También encontró la forma para ya no encarar a los demás. Se encerró en su cuarto y no ha vuelto a salir y tampoco ha dejado entrar a nadie, ni a los que limpian las habitaciones desde entonces. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a salir por comida, y el agua la conseguía tomando un poco del grifo del baño. Eso explica el que hubiera adelgazado tanto y luciera tan enferma.

Pero el correo le seguía llegando afuera de su puerta, y todavía teniendo una pequeña esperanza de que hubiera algo de su familia o de alguien que le diera algo de cariño, las recibía después de que se fuera el cartero. Para luego volver a deprimirse de ver que no había nada amable para ella. Y no olvidemos el pequeño…

Bueno, el ENORME detalle de que en sus brazos, ocultos gracias a sus mangas largas; hay largos, hasta pequeños cortes no tan profundos y pocos sanándose. Los cuales se puso a observar después de leer el correo de hoy, y tomando su instrumento de alivio, agregó un corte más a la colección.

Aquel cuchillo se volvió su única amiga. Una amiga que la lastimaba mucho; pero que a la vez la hacía sentir mejor. La ayudaba.

Porque sentía que de ese modo, complacía a las cientos de personas que le decían que merecía todo el daño del mundo.

Hasta ella misma creía que sí se lo merecía.

Que todo lo que le pasaba… Se lo merecía.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Que les parece? Yo me siento satisfecha con lo que hice. Hasta llore. **

**Seguire trabajando en mi otro fic, así que no se si la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea en este o en el otro.**

**Hasta pronto, y por favor escriban sus reviews (y animo a los anónimos a hacerlo). Me hacen el día. **


	4. C3 La decision

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer a los que leen la historia. Sobre todo a Fasara, quien me deja un review en cada capítulo. **

**Bueno, aquí viene la continuación.**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y si son personas sensibles, usen un pañuelo para limpiarse. Si esto les provoca ganas de llorar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La decisión. **

**Gwen. POV.**

Un día más. Porque es de día, ¿verdad?

Ya no me importa. Desde hace tiempo que he dejado de abrir las cortinas. La simple luz de afuera me lastima.

Salir del cuarto. Ya no he vuelto a salir y no me interesa. Todo lo que he recibido fue maltrato, desprecio, ser ignorada. Lo único que recibo del exterior siguen siendo las cartas para ver si es mi mamá, dándome palabras de aliento, al menos un "te quiero". Pero nada. Ya no me molestaré en abrir mi puerta por más correo. Sin duda mi propia familia me odia al igual que todos los demás.

La comida. Ya olvidé el sabor de la mayoría. Lo que sí recuerdo y extraño son los pastelillos que Trent me guardaba tan cariñosamente durante Isla del Drama. No tengo dudas de que cuando él recuerda aquello, lo hace con asco y con burla. Con todos los demás riéndose con él.

Mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi diario. Se convirtieron en un recuerdo para mí. No he tenido deseos de dibujar desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que el diario. Hasta se me hace cansado el solo pensar en usarlos. Es más, ahora estoy sentada frente al escritorio con mis cosas de arte fuera y no me inspira nada.

La televisión. Ya no me he molestado en encenderla. Ya no he vuelto a ver videos musicales y ya no me interesa ver mis películas de terror.

Ni siquiera para ver cómo les va a los demás en el programa.

-Los demás que me obligaron a hacer un trato sucio y los que me echaron sin siquiera escucharme.- Me dije con rencor y tristeza al solo recordarlos (Vaya, hasta mi voz a cambiado, es muy ronca, sin duda tiene que ver que no haya hablado con nadie en semanas).

Desde aquí, escucho a los demás llamándose entre sí, tocando la puerta de todos para ver el siguiente capítulo de la temporada que pasarán hoy. Escucho tocando dos puertas distantes de la mía. Ahora una puerta de distancia. ¿Hoy pasarán por mí? Miro directamente a la puerta. Rogando que venga alguien.

Escucho que tocan a la puerta.

Pero de la otra puerta distante a la mía.

Me saltaron. Me ignoraron. Otra vez. ¿Recordarán que estoy aquí?

Supongo que no. Ya no le importo a nadie. Todos me detestan. Yo me detesto. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar donde nadie te quiere? Se ha cruzado por la mente la idea de escapar. ¿Pero, a dónde iría?

¿A mi casa? No… No creo que me reciban. Si ni mi familia ni mis amigos allá me han escrito y no me han hablado. Es porque no les importo.

Creo que no tengo lugar a donde ir. Todos me reconocerán y me odian. El correo me lo hizo ver.

Desearía estar muerta.

Muerta.

Sí.

**_¡Eso no!_**

¿Qué fue eso?

**_¡No puedes pensar en eso! ¡Herirías a muchas personas si haces eso!_**

¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?

**…**

¿Ves? Nadie saldrá lastimado. Nadie me extrañará.

**_Solo… No lo hagas… Por favor._**

Ya lo decidí. Y lo haré. Sólo necesito hacer unas cosas rápido.

Y con eso. Concluí mi charla conmigo misma. Que patética me volví al discutir con mi mente.

Revisé en mi diario para buscar una carta que había escrito para mi madre ahí. Un día; en el que creo que fue el último en que había escrito; me puse a escribir en mi diario las cosas que le diría a mi familia si tenía la oportunidad. Bueno, esas palabras llegarán a mi madre.

**_¿No le escribiste a alguien más?_**

Ugh. Maldita voz interna. De acuerdo, también le había escrito a Trent. Me acuerdo que lloré mucho al escribirla. Pero me ayudó mucho a expresarme sin ser interrumpida, ni recibir miradas frías o asesinas, ni a ser ignorada. Expresé ahí mismo que aún lo amaba. Aunque sé que ya no siente nada por mí. Aún así merece saberlo.

-Tal vez deba de dársela también.- Me susurré mientras arrancaba las hojas de mi diario. Por suerte, el cuarto cuenta con sobres, así que metí una para mi mamá en un sobre con la dirección. Y la de Trent… sólo puse su nombre. La meteré en su correo que le llega de sus admiradoras.

Sólo necesito dejar las cartas en el correo y luego buscaría algo más que necesito. Y mejor aprovecho este momento. Ya todos deben estar en la sala preparándose para ver el nuevo episodio.

Me dirijo a la puerta y pongo mi mano en el picaporte. Es muy fría. La giro. Y voy a lo que sería mi última aventura y misión.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Para Gwen. Haber salido de la habitación después de mucho tiempo, había sido como una rara sensación. Lo más raro que también le pasaba es que su nuevo propósito lograba que tuviera más energía, considerando lo débil que estaba por la falta de alimento y la depresión en que está, pero la suficiente para lo que quiere. Los pasillos los encontró vacíos y eso la alegró. Sólo pensaba en terminar rápido con todo. Y así llegó rápido a la mensajería.

-Parece que el universo y el karma están de acuerdo con mi decisión.- Pensaba Gwen cuando vio que precisamente se encontraban los pasantes ahí y estaban ordenando el correo de los campistas. Primero para Bridgette, para Geoff, para Cody, para Izzy, para DJ y enseguida vio su objetivo: las más de 10 bolsas de correo que tienen escrito "Trent" en ellas.

Todas de sus admiradoras. - _Chicas __que sí deben ser dignas de él"_ pensó Gwen triste). Y aprovechando que los pasantes fueron por más correo, Gwen puso sus cartas en los lugares correctos: para su mamá, en la parte que dice "Enviar". Y para Trent, la puso lo más al fondo que pudo de una de las bolsas. Para ya irse a su siguiente objetivo: la enfermería.

* * *

De nuevo, no se encontró a nadie en su camino a la enfermería. Ahora estaba saliendo de ahí, y se detuvo para admirar el frasco que estaba en su mano.

El frasco, nuevo y sellado, decía claramente que son pastillas para dormir. Era lo que necesitaba.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y vio que faltaban menos de 7 minutos para que termine el programa y todos regresen a… lo que sea que fuesen a hacer.

Se fue caminando a su habitación aún admirando el frasco, cuando chocó con alguien. No fue muy fuerte el impacto, pero su falta de fuerza y energía hicieron que cayera.

-¡Mira por donde caminas, palillo de dientes!- Dijo la persona con la que Gwen chocó.

"_Genial, un insulto más. Pero será el último." _Pensó Gwen antes de ver a la chica (sabe que es chica por la voz). Ella era pálida, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño y corto hasta el cuello. Ella vestía con una blusa negra sin mangas, una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas botas negras y largas con tacón y usa guantes negros con un dibujo de una calavera en cada mano. Sin duda, era una chica darketa. Ella miraba a Gwen con frialdad por haber chocado, pero se le suavizaron un poco al verla. –Vaya, de verdad pareces un palillo.- Comentó arqueando su ceja.

Gwen rodó los ojos y luego intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer. No tenía tiempo que perder. Faltaba poco para que los demás dejaran el salón donde estaban.

-¿No te puedes levantar, fideo gótico?- Dijo la darketa, sonriendo por su broma. –Tal vez necesitas una mano, sería lo que la gente llama "mi acción buena del día".- Dijo aburrida, haciendo comillas antes de estirar su mano a Gwen. Ella dudó en tomarla, pero prefirió hacerlo rápido, un perdón y un gracias fugaz, y se iba a su cuarto. Así que la tomó. Sólo que no vio venir que, cuando tomó la mano de la chica, la manga de su brazo se deslizaría dejando al descubierto las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban su brazo.

Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron como platos por la visión. De la chica, por ver las marcas. Y de Gwen, por haber sido descubierta. –Que… ¿Qué es esto?- Era todo lo que pudo decir la darketa. Gwen aprovechó la oportunidad para impulsarse y lograr quedar de pie. Se soltó de la mano y se fue corriendo. Mientras la darketa trataba de recobrar su voz

-Oye… ¡Oye! ¡Regresa!- Fue lo que alcanzó a oír Gwen antes de perderse de la vista de esa testigo. Tal vez se encontró con alguien, pero no la detendría de lo que es lo mejor para ella y para todos.

* * *

Jadeando, Gwen llegó a su cuarto. Justo a tiempo. Pudo escuchar a los demás hablar sobre el programa, sobre Courtney que había vuelto al juego y no sé qué más. No importaba, cerró con seguro la puerta y para doble seguridad, puso la silla ahí para evitar que alguien entrara.

Se recargó en la pared cerca de la puerta para tomar aire. Revisó el frasco que aun estaba en su mano y lo fue a dejar en el escritorio.

Debía asegurarse que todo estuviera listo. Comenzando con: La puerta, cerrada con seguro y con una silla para mayor seguridad; Las ventanas también aseguradas; Las cortinas cerradas; El cuchillo, la única amiga que ha tenido esos días y la ayudaría en este último corte; y Las pastillas para dormir que "según lo que dice la etiqueta" son las más fuertes. Ya todo estaba listo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio para tomar el frasco y el cuchillo. Y al lado de estas cosas, aún reposaba su diario, justo como lo había dejado: abierto y con señal de que fueron arrancadas algunas hojas. Las mismas que ella arrancó.

En la mente de Gwen apareció la imagen de las cartas que había dejado. La de su mamá, tardaría algunos días en que le llegara.

Y para Trent… bueno… era difícil saber si en esos momentos estuviera revisando su correo. Lo más probable es que lo haga al día siguiente, porque ya era tarde. Y aunque empezara a verlas en ese preciso momento, las probabilidades de que empiece con la bolsa donde se encuentra su carta eran muy pocas, casi escasas.

Y… ¿Qué pasaría después de que las leyeran? ¿Llorarán? ¿Celebrarán?

En seguida, vinieron otras imágenes a la mente de Gwen. La primera: su madre estando tan ocupada trabajando y su hermano jugando por ahí y saliendo de la casa, mientras la carta que su hija y hermana que había escrito se quedaba intacta sobre una mesita apartada. Totalmente olvidada.

Y la segunda: Trent… llega finalmente a la carta que su ex novia le escribió. La abre curioso porque no había escrito ningún nombre de procedencia. Y sin leer el contenido, se va directamente hasta el final, donde está escrito el nombre de ella. Al verlo, su cara de curiosidad cambia rápidamente a una de asco y odio, y la rompe en muchos pedazos.

Esas imágenes hicieron llorar una vez más a Gwen, quien se había ido a su cama con el cuchillo y el frasco a la mano, mientras imaginaba todo eso. Pero era el incentivo que necesitaba para confirmar que lo que iba a hacer era correcto. Ni siquiera esa vocecita interna intentó replicar una vez más.

Era definitivo.

Estaba decidida.

-Estoy lista.- Se dijo. Mientras le quitaba el sello al nuevo frasco de pastillas. -Es lo mejor.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les parece? ¿Tuvieron ganas de llorar? Por favor, no olviden dejar un review, me hacen el día y la noche. Anímense. No los voy a morder. **

**Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo: Por fin estaremos con Trent, a ver cómo el esta tomando todo esto de la ruptura y todo. **

**Como siempre, si tienen alguna sugerencia, escríbanla con el review. Nos vemos. **


	5. C4 Advertencia

**¡Hola! De nuevo, perdónenme por tardar. La única excusa que tengo es que desde la última vez que actualicé, tuve que estudiar mucho, y luego me deprimí por haber fallado en los exámenes, por los que estuve estudiando. Pero ahora estoy mejor, sobre todo porque mi escuela me dejará hacer una actividad para mejorar lo que necesito. **

**Quiero agradecer a Fasara por escribir en mi último review, y darle la bienvenida a MontanaHatsune92. **

**-Este capítulo pasa al mismo tiempo que el anterior, por si se confunden. **

**Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

**A sí, algo más. Advertencia: La serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sólo la historia. Esta historia contiene sangre, enfermedad y pensamientos suicidas, por lo que si son sensibles, no lo lean.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Advertencia. **

**Trent. POV.**

-¡Trent! ¡Ya va a empezar el programa!-

-¡Oye! ¡Me tocaba decirle esta vez!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Sí es cierto!-

-¡No, oh!-

-¡Sí, ah!- Ahí están Katie y Sadie otra vez, peleándose frente a mi puerta. Puede ser divertido al principio, y te levanta el ego, porque hay dos chicas peleándose por mí. Pero ya se está volviendo muy molesto, porque no me dan mi espacio.

-Tranquilas. Ya voy para allá.- Dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta.

Ambas me sonrieron. -¡Bueno!- Dijeron a la vez y se fueron caminando mientras seguían hablando.

-¿No crees que es lindo?-

-Claro que lo es.-

-Y esos ojos.-

-Y ese cabello.-

-¡EHH!-

-¡EHH!-

_¿Es que nunca se callan? _Pensé cuando las vi alejarse. En fin, será mejor que vaya con los demás. Me pregunto ¿quién será expulsado hoy?

Fui caminando hasta llegar a la sala donde todos veremos el episodio de hoy. Todos, en especial Geoff y Bridgette, tenemos que verlo para estar al pendiente de lo que pasa y tener de qué hablar cuando sea el siguiente Aftermath.

Todos ya se encontraban sentados. Y de nuevo, Katie y Sadie me reservaron un lugar en medio de ellas dos. Suspiré molesto, pero igual, les sonreí. Porque ellas tratan de ayudarme a superar lo mío con Gwen. –Gracias.- Les dije. Y enseguida, volvieron a chillar y me abrazaron los brazos. Volteé a ver a los demás y estaban más que felices.

Geoff y Bridgette se besaban, de nuevo. Cody, Ezequiel, Owen e Izzy comían unos dulces y botanas que había hecho DJ y él también los disfrutaba. Eva y Tyler hacían pelea de pulgares. Noah leía mientras esperaba a que empezara. Pero no vi a Gwen.

-Chicas.- Les susurré a las mejores amigas que abrazan mis brazos.

-¿Sí, Trent?- Me hablaron a la vez, pero sin mirarme.

-¿Saben dónde está Gwen?- Les pregunté.

Con decir el nombre, ambas abrieron los ojos. Ne sé si de la sorpresa, o del enojo. -¿Quién?- Dijo Sadie.

-Gw-en.- Repetí, separando el nombre para hacerlo más claro.

-Ah. Ella. No creo que importe.- Dijo Katie, despreocupada.

-No la llamaron, ¿verdad?- Dije.

-No.- Dijeron las dos y volvieron a abrazarme.

Suspiré decepcionado. Se me fueron las ganas de ver el episodio, así que me levanté de mi lugar, y al menos me soltaron las chicas.

-¿A dónde vas, Trent?- Preguntó Sadie.

-El show ya va a comenzar.- Dijo Katie.

-Creo que no tengo ganas de ver el programa hoy.- Respondí con sinceridad. –Tal vez lo vea luego.- Les dije antes de que me dijeran algo.

Ambas se me quedaron viendo. -¡Bueno!- Dijeron al unísono y sonriéndome. Les devolví la sonrisa y me fui. Necesito un tiempo a solas.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Trent caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo donde estaban los cuartos de sus amigos, admirando cada uno, hasta que se detuvo en uno en especial.

La habitación de Gwen.

Le era fácil de reconocer porque siempre pasaba por ahí, eso y que afuera del cuarto se encontrab bolsas de correo con el nombre "Gwen" en ellas.

Levantó su mano instintivamente para tocar a su puerta.

Pero su mano se detuvo a escasos centímetros de golpearla.

Congelada en el aire.

Trent sacudió su cabeza como si hubiera estado hipnotizado, y al ver su mano tan cerca de tocarla, la apartó de ahí y miró a la puerta con tristeza. Porque detrás de esa puerta, estaba la chica que amó y le rompió su corazón.

_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? _Se preguntó una y otra vez, mientras retomaba su camino hacia la alberca del hotel.

* * *

**Trent. POV. **

Ver el agua toda calmada de la alberca me relaja, y gracias a que ya es tarde y todos están dentro, viendo el nuevo episodio de la temporada, tengo todo el lugar para mí mismo. Así que me acostaré en una de las camas bronceadoras y me relajaré.

Tiene sus ventajas el ser eliminado. Las camas son más cómodas; la comida es más… comestible; mi vida ya no corre peligro con locos desafíos; y nada de Chris.

Estar aquí es mucho mejor que seguir en el programa, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado llegar más lejos, y tal vez lograr ganar el millón de dólares.

Pero lo arruiné totalmente. Me obsesioné con mi ahora ex novia y con el número 9, creyendo que me traería suerte en el juego y en mi relación. Porque de verdad amaba a Gwen. Pero parece que ella ama a ese delincuente. Ya que. Como dijo Cody una vez; "si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz". Aunque me duela. Porque aun la amo.

Lo sé. Aún me duele lo que pasó. Y aunque haya dicho que ya estaba todo olvidado y que perdonaba a Gwen, creo que no lo he logrado completamente. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, podría hablarle sin preocupaciones y sin miedo. Porque he intentado varias veces hablar con ella cada vez que la veía, pero no podía. El solo acercarme, incluso de pensar en acercarme, hacía que me ardiera el pecho y se revolviera mi estómago.

Y si no era que yo trataba de evitarla o de escaparme de ella, era porque los demás (mayormente Katie y Sadie) me alejaban.

La verdad, todos me han ayudado a superar lo ocurrido en el programa, con el número 9, y lo de Gwen y yo, y me siento afortunado de que me apoyen y quieran que me sienta mejor. Hasta cientos de chicas me han apoyado, me mandan propuestas de salir con ellas, y me mandan fotos suyas, y vaya que son lindas. Sólo que ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en otra relación.

Porque si quiero empezar de nuevo, debo volver a hablarle a Gwen. Verla otra vez para arreglar todo. Si es que la veo otra vez. Ahora que lo pienso, ya no la he vuelto a ver ni en la cafetería, ni cuando nos reunimos para ver la temporada. Debería de ir a buscarla yo mismo.

Pero no me atrevo.

No puedo.

_De repente me entró algo de sueño. Ta vez deba dormir un poco. _Pensé mientras me acomodaba en esta cama de broncear.

* * *

_Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro. Camino, pero no llego a nada. ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-¡Hola! ¿Alguien me escucha?- Grité mientras caminaba sin rumbo. _

_Enseguida, me detuve porque escuché a alguien llorar. Al fin, encontré a alguien, pero no de una buena manera._

_-¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba siguiendo el llanto, era la única opción que tenía. Y mientras me acercaba, todo se iba aclarando. _

_Hasta que ya hubo algo de luz. Mucho mejor, pero veo que llegué a una habitación con flores blancas alrededor, a varias personas que no conozco sentados o de pie llorando y vestidos de negro, y en un espejo cercano me vi y note que también vestía de negro. Pero lo que más destaca es que al fondo del cuarto hay un joven con gorra y una señora de cabello castaño también vestidos de negro, ambos llorando sin control y la señora abrazando un ataúd con flores blancas rodeándolo. Estoy en una funeraria, y justo ahora estoy en medio de un funeral. Pero, ¿por qué?_

**_-¡TÚ!- _**

_El grito me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos para ver la fuente del grito, quien fue la señora que me veía con ira sin soltar el ataúd. _

_¿Me habló a mí? No entiendo. Pero ahora que la escuché, su voz me resulta familiar, pero no puedo distinguir bien, tiene parte de su cara tapada al igual que el joven. De hecho, todos en la habitación ahora me veían con furia, como listos a golpearme. _

_Estoy asustado, pero no entiendo el por qué están molestos. Lo mejor es que me vaya, ¿pero a dónde? Y antes de pensar más, la señora vino a mí y me abofeteó tan fuerte que podría haber girado mi cabeza. La mejilla me ardía tanto que desearía tener una bolsa de hielo justo ahora._

_**-¡TÚ LE HICISTE ESTO!-** Me gritó la señora señalando el ataúd. **-¡TÚ Y TODOS ELLOS…!-** Señaló hacia otro lado de la habitación y vi a todos mis compañeros de Drama Total. Todos se veían deprimidos, hasta arrepentidos. **-¡LE HICIERON ESTO! ¡TODO ES SU CULPA!-** Seguía gritando la señora mientras golpeaba mi pecho con su dedo._

_-¡¿De qué habla señora?! ¡¿Hicimos qué?!- Pregunté desesperado y asustado. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa. Pero no me gusta nada. _

_En respuesta a mi pregunta y a mi cara de confusión y miedo, ella tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me arrastró hacia el ataúd. _

_Y ahí, dos personas la abrieron para que viera adentro y…_

_No._

_No puede ser…_

_Con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, sus manos colocadas en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados…_

_Gwen. _

_-No.- Fue lo único que pude decir. _

_Al verla ahí me heló la sangre, caí en mis rodillas y me petrifiqué. ¿Cómo pasó esto?_

_-**¡Es tu culpa que ella esté muerta! ¡TÚ CULPA!**\- Gritó la señora. Pero ahora no tenía cubierta la cara, al igual que el joven. Y los reconocí. Son la madre y el hermano menor de Gwen. -**¡ES TÚ CULPA QUE ELLA ESTÉ MUERTA! ¡ASESINO!**\- Gritó la señora acusándome con su dedo. Y todos en la habitación también la imitaron; me señalaban, me miraban furiosos y gritaban **¡ASESINO! Y ¡ES TU CULPA!**_

_-No. No es cierto. ¡No es cierto!- Les decía a todos mirándolos desesperado. Miré hacia donde vi a mis compañeros para, pero habían desaparecido. Apoyándome del ataúd, traté de levantarme, de ver si todo esto fuera sólo una enferma jugarreta. De despertarla. _

_**-¡GWEN! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡ESTO YA NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTA! –**Grité desesperado. _

_Pero me congelé de nuevo. Al ver de que no estoy apoyado en el ataúd. Ahora me apoyo de una lápida._

_Y a lápida decía con letras grandes y claras… _

**_DESCANSA EN PAZ GWEN GRAY_**

_-No… No es cierto… No es cierto…_

* * *

**-¡AHHHH!- **

Desperté.

Pero no por la pesadilla tan horrible que tenía.

Sino porque ahora tiemblo de frío y estoy empapado totalmente. Y frente a mí, hay una chica darketa de cabello castaño, que sostenía una cubeta y sonreía maliciosamente.

¡¿Me acaba de arrojar agua?!

-Hay… lo siento. Pero tus ronquidos y tus balbuceos eran más fuertes que el claxon de los autos.- Ella dijo, riéndose de mí. Que madura.

-Que madurez. ¿No sabes que me puede dar una pulmonía?- Le respondí, levantándome de donde estaba y sacudiendo mi cabello.

-Claro. Y la evitarás sacudiéndote como un perro recién bañado, ¿verdad?- Dijo divertida. Me enojé por su comentario y preferí ignorarla e irme a mi cuarto para secarme. –Vaya. Eres el segundo grosero que me deja plantada después de haberles hecho un favor.- Dice mientras me alcanzaba y ahora camina a mi lado.

-Ja. Graciosa. ¿Qué favor me hiciste al echarme agua fría encima?- Le dije escéptico.

-¿Aparte de darte un baño gratis?- Dijo sonriente, casi sonrío por la broma. –Pues, te desperté de lo que parece haber sido una fea pesadilla.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Wow. Entonces. Te agradezco mucho que me despertaras, con una probable consecuencia de enfermarme si me quedo aquí.- Le dije con sarcasmo antes de alejarme de esta chica tan molesta.

-No hay de qué.- La oí decir, y siento que sonríe mientras me ve irme.

* * *

**No. POV.**

De camino a su habitación, Trent meditaba sobre el sueño que tuvo. No había duda de que fue muy realista y horrible. Pero sabía que sólo era eso. Una pesadilla. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Al fin. Llegó a su cuarto, y vio que estaba abierta. Miró adentro con cautela y descubrió a Katie y Sadie, sentadas en el piso y rodeadas de las bolsas de correo que siempre le llegaban, y de varios sobres rasgados y de muchos papeles rotos. Creyó que seguían viendo el episodio de "Drama Total", pero vio su reloj y notó que había terminado hace apenas 5 minutos.

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Trent confundido.

Ambas chicas detuvieron lo que hacían para verlo, ambas se sorprendieron de verlo gotear.

-¡Trent! ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste este episodio.- Comentó Sadie.

-¿Y por qué estás tan mojado?- Preguntó Katie.

-Estaba en la alberca, y estoy mojado por una broma.- Respondió rápido. –Ahora ustedes contesten. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Estamos rompiendo por ti, todas las cartas de esas chicas molestas.- Dijo Katie sonriente mientras terminaba de romper otra carta de una fan.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Dijo Trent, perturbado de que rompieran SU correo.

-Estas chicas creen que andas buscando una relación.- Continuó Sadie rodando los ojos molesta. –No saben que ya nos tienes a nosotras.- Dijo sonriendo otra vez.

-Eso es tan cierto, ¿verdad, Sadie?-Dijo Katie sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Por supuesto. Porque ambos somos muy lindas.- Dijo Sadie muy sonriente.

-¡EHHH!-

-¡EHHH!-

Ambas siguieron chillando, ignorando que un perturbado Trent seguía ahí. Vio su cuarto y en efecto; habían abierto ya 11 bolsas y ya rompieron los sobres, rompieron las cartas y hasta rompieron varias fotos. Y sólo le quedaba una.

Tratando de calmarse y de tener algo de paz, le vino una idea. –Gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de tantas cartas molestas.- Les dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-De nada, Trent.- Le dijeron las chicas a la vez y sonrientes.

-¿Creen que puedan dejarme a solas? Quisiera romper esas cartas yo mismo.- Dijo sonriéndoles lo mejor posible.

Ambas lo vieron. -¡Bueno!- Dijeron y se levantaron. -¡Nos vemos!- Se detuvieron ambas, a cada lado de Trent y le besaron una mejilla, cada una. Y con eso, se fueron. Dejando a Trent solo.

He hizo lo que iba a hacer ahí desde el principio. Se secó y se cambió por ropa seca. Luego, miró a las bolsas que le quedaban y decidió ver lo que le llegó. En su mente, seguía vagando esa pesadilla y las cartas lo distraerían.

Seguía viendo la primera bolsa y se animaba un poco con lo que le decían sus fans. Todas son tan amables con él. Todos son amables con él. Puede ser feliz con eso.

Metió la mano en el saco y miró el sobre.

No tenía la dirección del hotel. Y tampoco la dirección del remitente. Mucho menos el nombre de la persona quien la envió.

Sólo tenía escrito el nombre de él

Pero con sólo ver la fina y elegante letra con la que esté escrito el nombre **"Trent"**, pudo saber a quién le pertenecía.

Una persona que hizo que su alma se iluminara y que se oscureciera a la vez. Alguien quien hizo que su corazón latiera de felicidad pero que se oprimía del dolor contra pecho. Alguien a quien quería y temía a la vez.

**-Gwen.**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? Ya vimos a nuestro tan nombrado y hasta ahora desaparecido Trent. ¿Cómo les parece que esta tomando todo lo que ha ocurrido? **

**Espero con ansias sus reviews. Y aquí los dejo con unas preguntas que los hará desear que venga el nuevo capítulo: ¿Qué creen que dice la carta? Y ¿Qué hará Trent con ella?**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	6. C5 La carta

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón, pero como dije en "Trent, el tritón", tenía una cosa que hacer que era muy importante. Pero ya volví con este corto pero emotivo capítulo. **

**Advertencia: Los personajes o la serie de Total Drama no me pertenecen. Y esta historia contiene temas relacionados a la depresión, la sangre, y los pensamientos suicidas (o intentos suicidas). **

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La carta.**

**Trent. POV.**

Una carta de Gwen.

Reconozco perfectamente su delicada escritura y también éste perfume que ella usa.

Sé que es raro, pero aún con el sobre cerrado, puedo olerlo bien.

Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué me envió esto en vez de dármela en persona? Más bien, ¿por qué no me habla ella misma?

¿Estará como yo? ¿Temerosa de verme?

No la culpo. El primer día que llegó e intentó hablar conmigo, yo sólo la ignoraba. No debí hacer eso.

¿Habrá creído que la ignoraría de nuevo?

La verdad. Ya no sé qué habría hecho.

¿Debería de leerla? Naturalmente. La escribió para algo…

Pero me da miedo. Por algún motivo, me da miedo abrir esto.

¿Y si le pido a alguien más que la lea por mí? Qué tonterías estoy pensando. La escribió para que **YO** la leyera. No puedo creer que me haya hecho tan cobarde como para leer una simple carta.

-Muy bien. Lo haré.- Me dije en voz alta, mientras mis manos temblorosas, abrían el sobre.

¿Por qué me temblarán tanto las manos? Es sólo una carta.

La abrí. Y sin duda, es de Gwen. Pero se ve extraña.

"Querido Trent:

Te parecerá extraño que te escriba. Pero no encontré otra manera de comunicarme contigo. La verdad es que no te culpo que hayas preferido ignorarme, es más, no me sorprendería que ahora hayas roto o quemado la carta.

Aquí puedo decirte que lamento todo lo que pasó. Después de que rompí contigo y de que te expulsaran, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo. Pero ahora que vi la razón del número 9 y te vi cantando, me ayudó a confirmar que no sólo soy lo peor, sino que además soy un monstruo que tuviste la desgracia de conocer.

Todos tienen razón de odiarme.

Cada insulto, cada mirada, cada momento de silencio hacia mí y cada carta de odio que recibo me las merezco. Porque te hice daño a ti. Alguien quien sólo merece alegría en su vida, obtuvo dolor de mi parte.

Créeme que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, habría evitado que quedáramos en equipos diferentes, habría pasado más tiempo contigo, habría tratado de hablar en lugar de sacar falsas conclusiones. En resumen, habría sido una mejor novia. La clase de novia que mereces.

Por desgracia, no fue así. Y tú no tienes la culpa. La tengo yo. De hecho, me pregunto y todos los del correo me han preguntado; ¿qué habrás visto en mí? Porque soy pálida, fea, esquelética, antisocial, estúpida, despreciable y no amada. Todo lo opuesto a ti.

No quiero excusarme. Pero te juro en nombre de mi papá, que Duncan y yo sólo somos amigos y nada pasó esa noche que mostró Geoff. Jamás he hecho nada malo a tus espaldas. Porque te respetaba y te amaba mucho.

Corrijo. Aún te respeto y te amo.

Pero mereces a alguien mucho mejor. No a alguien que es un monstruo, poca cosa y desgracia en tu vida como yo. Creo que soy alguien quien jamás debiste conocer.

Jamás olvidaré lo maravilloso que fue conocerte y estar contigo. Pero lo mejor para ti es que sigas adelante y que olvides que me conociste; o mejor aún, que olvides que existo.

Adiós Trent. Espero que tengas éxito con tu carrera musical y encuentres a tu verdadero amor.

Gwen."

Esto es… Terrible.

No podía parar de llorar con cada frase que ella escribió.

Se culpa por todo lo que pasó.

La siguen castigando por algo que YO provoqué.

Se dice cosas horribles a sí misma.

Y… Me sigue amando.

Ella misma lo escribió aquí.

Gwen me ama a mí. Y no a Duncan como todos y yo creímos.

Tengo que hablar con ella. No quiero que siga creyendo que es su culpa y que siga pensando eso de ella misma. Y no quiero olvidarla.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Y decidido, Trent salió de su cuarto para ir al de Gwen. Vio a su alrededor que no había nadie y supuso que todos se fueron a dormir. Ya era tarde. Pero la lectura de las cartas de las fans y la de Gwen lo mantuvieron despierto. Esperaba no molestarla.

-Es un poco tarde para salir a dar un paseo, ¿no crees?-

Trent volteó a ver quien le hablaba. Y para su desagrado, era la misma chica darketa quien lo había empapado unas horas antes.

-Lo mismo te diría a ti.- Le respondió Trent a la chica mientras seguía caminando. Para su mala suerte, ella empezó a caminar con él.

-Yo tengo mis razones para aun estar despierta.- Le contestó la chica.

-Yo también.- Le dijo Trent.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son?- Le preguntó la darketa.

-¿Y por qué debería decirte?- La retó Trent, deteniéndose para verla de frente. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-Porque quiero comprobar si tus razones para no dormir son más fuertes que las mías, pero la verdad lo dudo mucho.-Le contestó la darketa con las manos en la cintura y una mirada retadora.

-De seguro sí lo son. Porque mi razón para no dormir es que debo resolver las cosas con mi ex novia.- Le dijo Trent con el ceño fruncido.

-Ja. Tenía razón. Tus razones son menores que las mías.- Dijo señalándose a sí misma con el pulgar. –Porque las mías son que hoy me encontré con una chica gótica que se corta los brazos y no sé con quién ir. Porque en este maldito lugar no hay un doctor decente quien la revise. Y para colmo, no sé dónde puede estar.- Soltó todo como si hubiera ganado.

Trent si estaba de acuerdo en que la razón de ella era más fuerte, estaba sin habla. Pero lo que dijo sobre una "chica gótica", fue lo que más le asustó.

-Una… ¿chica gótica? ¿Cómo era ella?- Preguntó Trent temeroso de la respuesta.

-No lo sé, todos son iguales para mí.- Dijo la darketa con indiferencia. Pero su expresión cambió cuando Trent la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la acercó a él.

-Trata de recordar. ¿Cómo era ella?- Dijo Trent con firmeza.

-Bien, cálmate. Creo que era delgada, y con el pelo negro con azul. Ahora suéltame.- Dijo la chica tratando de soltarse. Lo que no fue necesario, porque enseguida Trent la soltó y salió corriendo. –Que carácter. Pero no me perderé lo que pase ahora.- Dijo siguiendo a Trent.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

¿Gwen? ¿Ella se…? ¿Por qué? Sólo se lastima a sí misma. Podría incluso…

**¡NO!**

**¡Debo verla ahora mismo!**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Hasta que llegué a su cuarto y golpeé la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Gwen! ¡¿Estás ahí?!- Que pregunta. Si no estuviera tan asustado, me habría dado una bofetada.

-Creo que la chica de la que te hable y tu ex novia son la misma persona, ¿verdad?- Habló detrás de mí la chica darketa.

-Espero que no.- Le respondí sin apartar la vista de la puerta. No me abre.

-¿Y si cortó demasiado profundo?- Preguntó la chica. –Ella podría estar…-

-¡No lo digas!- Le grité antes de golpear con más fuerza la puerta. La sola idea de que ella se auto lastime ya me asusta, pero no quiero imaginarme que ella está…

_Un segundo. Mi sueño._

_En él, Gwen estaba muerta. ¿Habrá sido una señal?_

_Será que detrás de esta puerta… Gwen enserio está…_

**No. No. No no. ¡NO!**

-**¡GWEN!-** Grité mientras embestí la puerta. Está cerrada. Debe haberle puesto llave. -**¡GWEN, ÁBREME!**\- Grité de nuevo, más desesperado.

Embestí contra la puerta una y otra vez. Se escuchan los quejidos de los demás y algunas puertas se empiezan a abrir, pero no me importa.

Solo un intento más…

**¡BAM!**

**¡Lo logré!**

-¿Gwen?...- Pregunté por ella. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero con la luz del pasillo, sólo alcance a ver que en el piso había muchos sobres de correo abiertos, también muchas bolas de papel y una silla tirada cerca de la puerta. Veo algo brillando en el piso, cerca de la cama. Y sobre la cama, veo una figura inmóvil.

Busqué el interruptor de luz a mi derecha, rogando que sólo vea a Gwen dormida.

Al fin lo encontré y encendí la luz.

-Diablos.- Susurró la chica detrás de mí.

Puedo decir que por su tono de voz, está aterrada. Y no la culpo.

Lo que vi brillar, era un cuchillo que estaba manchado de sangre.

Y la figura inmóvil que vi sí es Gwen.

Acostada en su cama. Más pálida y delgada desde la última vez que la vi.

Y sí dormía. Pero no del modo que yo hubiera querido.

Ella seguía vestida con su ropa normal.

Pero para mí horror… en cada brazo hay un gran corte de donde sale mucha sangre… y mancha la cama.

-Gwen… No.- Fue lo único que pude decir mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

**O no... Llegó tarde.**

**¿O no?**

**¿Ahora qué hará Trent? Todavía Gwen puede salvarse... ¿o no? ¿Alguien más lloró por la carta de Gwen?**

**No olviden dejarme un review sobre si les gustó el capítulo o si tienen una idea. **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	7. C6 Actuar rápido

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, sigo viva. Esta vez sí que me he tardado en actualizar alguna historia. Pero, aparte de un gran bloqueo de escritor, pasé por muchas cosas. Pero basta de mí. Sé que todos quieren saber lo que pasa después del último capítulo.**

**Advertencia: La serie de Drama Total ni los personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. La historia contiene temas de depresión, sangre e intentos de suicidio... y probablemente muerte. **

**Sin más que decir, los dejo la continuación de "Es lo mejor". **

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Actuar rápido.**

**No. POV.**

-Gwen… No.- Dijo Trent mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía decir más, no podía moverse, y no podía pensar en nada más.

Pero el repentino empujón que le dio la darketa lo hizo reaccionar. Trent notó que ella lo empujó dentro del cuarto y su cabeza se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta.

-Venías a verla, ahora ayúdala. Suerte con esto.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Con eso dicho, Trent fue directo con Gwen y con sólo verla, se llenó de una gran preocupación porque no sabía qué hacer.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Rompió las sábanas que no estaban empapadas de sangre y las envolvió en los brazos de Gwen lo mejor que pudo. -Resiste, Gwen.- Pensaba una y otra vez.

Terminando de hacer el trabajo, levantó con cuidado a la inconsciente chica y abrió como pudo la puerta.

Al principio, vio que la entrada estaba despejada. Pero para su mala suerte, se encontró con varios de sus compañeros bloqueando el paso. Todos estaban en sus pijamas y curiosos de saber qué fueron los ruidos de antes.

-Viejo, ¿qué pa…?-

-Trent, ¿ésa es…?-

-¿Por qué cargas a ésa?- -Sí.-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Si no van a ayudarme, entonces apártense!- Gritó Trent molesto por tantas preguntas. Todos se sorprendieron por el enojo del músico, pero sirvió para que se hicieran a un lado y así Trent logró pasar a los curiosos y salió corriendo hacia la salida del hotel. Con Gwen aún inconsciente, y en sus brazos. Apenas dándose cuenta de un problema más que tenía.

-¿Ahora qué hago? Necesito llevarla a un hospital.- Pensaba desesperado, mirando a todos lados. Cuando lo despertó el ruido de un auto frenando.

Justo frente a él.

Y la puerta trasera se abrió para revelar que quien conduce es la darketa castaña. –Bueno, ¿esperas alguna invitación para entrar?- Le dijo rudamente.

En seguida, Trent metió a Gwen al auto con cuidado, y él también entró. Recostando el cuerpo de Gwen sobre sus piernas y sujetando la cabeza con sus brazos.

-Espero no tengas malas intenciones, ¿eh?- Dijo desde el frente la castaña, viendo cómo puso el músico a la gótica.

-Sólo conduce.- Dijo molesto el ojiverde. Cosa que hizo caso la conductora.

Después de eso, el silencio se volvió muy incómodo. Los dos iban de camino al hospital para tratar de salvar a la chica peliazul que descansaba en los brazos del músico.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Aun no puedo creer lo que estoy pasando ahora; estoy en un auto de no sé quien, conducido por una chica darketa que no sé su nombre, dirigiéndonos a un hospital para salvar a Gwen.

Ella tuvo razón.

Gwen se cortó demasiado profundo y ahora…

-Oye, si ya terminaste de verla, ¿puedes decirme si está respirando?- Preguntó la darketa conductora.

Qué tonto soy. Debí revisar eso primero.

Puse mi mano bajo su nariz para ver si sentía el aire entrar y salir de ahí.

Nada.

Luego tomé su mano y traté de sentir su pulso.

Nada.

Más lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. –Se fue.- Susurré, antes de empezar a llorar, aun sujetando su mano. La darketa seguro me entendió, porque soltó un triste suspiro. –_Gwen… ¿Por qué?_-

Lloré todo el camino, vi que faltaba poco para llegar al hospital. Pero ya no le encuentro sentido a ir ahí.

Mi pesadilla se hizo realidad.

Y es horrible.

La chica en mis brazos está muerta. Sus amigos allá en casa perdieron una amiga; su madre y su hermano perdieron a un miembro de su familia; y yo perdí a la chica que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Cómo vamos a decirles esto?

¿Cómo les explicamos que murió cortándose?

¿Cómo les responderemos si llegan a preguntar desde cuándo se hace esto? ¿Alguno sabía lo que pasaba?

Observé a Gwen con cuidado. Cosa difícil cuando tus ojos tienen lágrimas.

Está más pálida y delgada que la última vez que la vi; si ya era así, ahora lo es más.

No hay duda.

_Gwen murió._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

Sentí una mano apretando la mía. Pensé que era la chica para darme apoyo.

Pero al levantar la vista, vi que era la mano de Gwen la que se cerraba en la mía.

Creí que imaginaba cosas que YO quería que fueran ciertas.

Y sin esperarlo, Gwen se retorció, e inhaló mucho aire.

Tanto la darketa como yo nos asustamos, tanto que yo casi tiro a Gwen al piso y ella frenó el auto de forma brusca.

Contuve el aliento por la sorpresa, pero para asegurarme que no estaba soñando, puse de nuevo un dedo bajo su nariz.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Está respirando. Aún está viva.

-Está viva.- Susurré, creo que jamás me había sentido así de aliviado. Así de feliz.

-Entonces, sujétate. ¡Voy a frenar, ahora!- Gritó la darketa antes de pisar fuerte el freno. Puedo escuchar el chirrido de las llantas, y sin el aviso de ella me habría golpeado la cara.

Nos detuvimos justo frente al hospital.

Y sin perder tiempo, corrí adentro con Gwen en mis brazos. Creo que la darketa me gritó algo, pero no escuché lo que decía. Porque seguía susurrándole a Gwen que resistiera.

-¡Ayúdenla! ¡Por favor!- Grité a quien sea que me escuchara apenas crucé las puertas.

Mis gritos fueron escuchados por toda la sala de espera. Y por un doctor que llegó a mí y observó a Gwen.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó el doctor.

-Ella… se… se cortó los brazos.- Dije entrecortado por el miedo… y por la falta de aire.

-Y…- Habló la darketa que apenas llegó a mi lado. Ella también jadeaba. –Y también… creo que… tomó esto.- Dijo entregándole un frasco abierto al doctor. No leí la etiqueta, pero debió ser importante; porque ella lo tenía consigo todo el camino, y también por los ojos abiertos del doctor.

-¡Traigan una camilla!- Gritó. Y enseguida una enfermera llegó con una camilla y colocamos entre los dos a Gwen en ella. -¡A la sala de cirugía!- Y se la llevaron.

Ahora a esperar.

-Gracias por todo.- Le dije a la darketa, sin apartar la vista de donde se llevaron a Gwen.

-Como sea.- Dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Por cierto, me llamo Trent.- Me presenté. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber recibido su ayuda.

-Alis. Y es la última vez que hago esto. Yo me voy a dormir.- Dijo "Alis", ahora caminando a la salida. Enseguida me di cuenta de algo, y la alcancé afuera de las puertas.

-Oye, espera. ¿Qué le diste al doctor?- Dije.

La darketa Alis resopló fuerte y puso su mano en la cara mientras negaba la cabeza.

Enseguida volteó a verme como si estuviera loco. -¿Es una broma lo que dices?- Dijo, esperando alguna respuesta verbal, pero sólo pude mirarla sin comprender. Ella se quejó con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -**¡¿En serio no te das cuenta de nada?!**\- Gritó molesta.

-Era sólo un frasco.- Dije algo asustado.

-**¡Un frasco de pastillas para dormir! ¡Y estaba vacío!**\- Gritó aún más enojada.

Mis ojos se abrieron al entender lo que dijo, pero no podía ser cierto. No quiero creer que sea cierto.

-Debe haber una razón para eso.- Dije tratando de ser positivo.

-**¡La única razón, es que ella se quiso matar! ¡Sal de tu burbuja de "todo está bien" y enfrenta la realidad!**\- Gritó más fuerte antes de irse al auto he irse al hotel.

No es verdad. No quiero creer que sea verdad. Pero lo es.

Gwen se intentó suicidar.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Felices? ¿Decepcionados? ¿Me quedó bien la historia, o estuvo horrible? **

**Recuerden que pueden enviarme su opinión y alguna idea que tengan para la historia.**

**Y para hacer las cosas interesantes, una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Creen que todos los del programa, contando a Trent, merezcan un castigo?**

**Sin más, les deseo buena noche, o buen día. Y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
